Star Trek: Ongoing
- | Issues = 45+ | Year = 2250s - 2260s (alternate reality) }} Star Trek is an ongoing comic series from IDW Publishing, set in the alternate reality after the events of . With the exception of Issues 7 and 8, the first twelve issues consisted of adaptations of Star Trek: The Original Series episodes. With issue thirteen, the comic began to change its focus to spotlighting members of the 's crew, to accommodate the comic Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, which focuses on the events before . Starting with issue 21, the series continued, depicting the characters on their five-year mission. With the release of issue 41, the series was retitled Star Trek: 5-Year Mission. Creators * Writers: ** Mike Johnson (#1-17, 19-) ** F. Leonard Johnson (#17) ** Ryan Parrot (#18) * Artists: ** Stephen Molnar (#1-4, 9-10, 13-14) ** Joe Phillips (#3-4, #7-8) ** Joe Corroney (#5-6, #33-34, 43) ** Claudia Balboni (#11-12, 17-20, 24, 43) ** Erfan Fajar (#15, 21-23, 25-28, 31-32) ** Stellar Labs (#16) ** Erica Durante (#17-20) ** Luca Lamberti (#20) ** Agri Karuniawan (#23) ** Yasmin Liang (#29-30) ** Yulian Ardhi (#32) ** Victor Moya (#33-34) ** Rob Doan (#33-34) ** Tony Shasteen (#35-40, 43) ** Cat Staggs (#41-42) * Color artists: ** John Rauch (#1-10, 13-14, 33) ** Ilaria Traversi (#11-12) ** Ifansyah Noor (#15, 23, 25-28, 31-32) ** Sakti Yuwono (#15, 23, 25-28, 31-32, 34) ** Stellar Labs (#16, 21-23, 25-28, 31-32, 34) ** Claudia SGC (#17-20) ** Arianna Florean (#19-20, 24) ** Azzurra Florean (#24) ** Valentina Cuomo (#24) ** Beny Maulana (#28) ** Zac Atkinson (#29-30) ** Davide Mastrolonardo (#39-40, 43) ** Wes Hartman (#41-42) * Letter artists: ** Neil Uyetake (#1-16, 19, 22-24, 32-) ** Chris Mowry (#17, 21, 27) ** Shawn Lee (#18) ** Tom B. Long (#20, 25-26) ** Gilberto Lazcano (#28-30) ** Robbie Robbins (#31) * Editors: ** Scott Dunbier (#1-24) ** Sarah Gaydos (#25-) * Creative consultant: ** Roberto Orci (#1-) ** Mike Johnson (#18) Characters :Main: IDW TOS (alternate reality) characters Issues # "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 1" # "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 2" # "The Galileo Seven, Part 1" # "The Galileo Seven, Part 2" # "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" # "Operation: Annihilate! Part 2" # "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1" # "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" # "The Return of the Archons, Part 1" # "The Return of the Archons, Part 2" # "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1" # "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2" # "The Redshirt's Tale" # "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 14" # "Mirrored, Part 1" # "Mirrored, Part 2" # " " # "The Voice of a Falling Star" # " " # "Red Level Down" # "Star Trek After Darkness, Part 1" # "Star Trek After Darkness, Part 2" # "Star Trek After Darkness, Part 3" # "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 24" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 3" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 4" # "Parallel Lives, Part 1" # "Parallel Lives, Part 2" # "I, Enterprise! Part 1" # "I, Enterprise! Part 2" # "Lost Apollo, Part 1" # "Lost Apollo, Part 2" # "The Q Gambit, Part 1" # "The Q Gambit, Part 2" # "The Q Gambit, Part 3" # "The Q Gambit, Part 4" # "The Q Gambit, Part 5" # "The Q Gambit, Part 6" # "Behemoth, Part 1" # "Behemoth, Part 2" # "Eurydice, Part 1" # "Eurydice, Part 2" (Solicited for April 2015) # "Eurydice, Part 3" (Solicited for May 2015) # "The Tholian Webs, Part 1" (announced) # "The Tholian Webs, Part 2" (announced) http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=59057 Collections ;Star Trek ongoing # Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 1 # Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 2 # Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 3 # Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 4 # Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 5 # Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 6: After Darkness # Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 7: The Khitomer Conflict # Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 8 # Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 9: The Q Gambit (Solicited for April 2015) ;Star Trek: New Adventures # Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 1 External link * fr:Star Trek (IDW Publishing) Category:Comic series